thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Animals of the Forest/Archive 1
Dash slunk along the ground, his best friend Sheila following him. Dash checked behind him to make sure she was okay, then set his eyes on a rabbit. Just as he was about to burst out of the bush, Sheila tripped over a root and stumbled into him with a loud rustling. The rabbit bounded away, and Dash whipped around. "Great Sky-Dogs, Sheila!" he growled. (Sky-Dogs are like StarClan; they are in the new series Survivors. XD) Sheila hung her head, her wagging tail slowing. "Sorry," she whimpered. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vine sank her claws in a large rabbit. It squealed in surprise, and she quickly bit its neck, killing it. "Great catch," someone said. Vine whirled around. "Who are you?" she hissed. "I'm Running Bear, but you can call me Bear. Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Vinecl-" My name isn't Vineclaw anymore. "I'm Vine." she meowed. "Do you want some?" she asked, pushing the rabbit toward the large brown tom. "Sure," he meowed, taking a bite of the rabbit. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Two weeks later) Bear padded out of the den he and Vine had made. He crept through the forest, not making a sound. He sniffed the air and scented rabbit. He created forward, and saw the creature. He pounced on it, and bit its neck, killing it. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twilight padded through the forest, her head hanging. ''When will I ever see Rainbow again...? ''She sighed and walked on. As cats growing up in the Nofurs' camps, her, her sister Rainbow, and her mother Lights had to survive on their own, with little prey. Lights was a negligent mother, and eventually left them after some dumb kittypet had told her of the allures of the kittypet life. Twilight and Rainbow had lived on their own, until a Nofur had snatched them up in a cage and taken them to a dark, noisy, hopeless place. They had escaped, but as they were running away, Rainbow had been grabbed by the Nofurs again. ''How will I know if she's okay? ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine pounced on a rabbit and quickly killed it. As she was settling down to eat, someone suddenly said, "And just what do you think you're doing on my territory?" She looked up, and saw a tawny brown male wolf standing over her, his green eyes flaring. Swallowing her bit of meat, she got up and stood straight and tall, her tail held high. "Um, this isn't ''your territory. If it was, there would be scent marks surrounding it, and I didn't smell any when I came," she told him. The wolf narrowed his eyes. "But it's my territory." Elaine visibly rolled her eyes. "For the second time, if it was yours, there'd be scent marks, idiot," she growled. This wolf was starting to get on her nerves. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh leave her alone, Kodak, and go eat a pinecone," a tart she-wolf's voice came. A large, slender multi-colored she-wolf stepped into the light, accompanied by a small, gray pup that couldn't of been her's, but his frame did look like her's. Kodak, the tan wolf turned and fled with a yelp. Elaine sniffed, not even knowing why the male would be scared of this she-wolf. "Sorry about that," she snorted. "Kodak's a grumpy loner who thinks he owns my territory. I'm Atlas- Hayel! Don't eat that, it will make you sick!" she said, taking a step forward as the small pup almost bit into a holly bush. He swung back around and hid next to her, now just notcing the other wolf. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Erm, hi. I'm Elaine," Elaine introduced herself, getting up and holding her head and tail high. "I was just here for a bite to eat; if you don't want me on your territory, I understand. I'll leave." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 06:12, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- The scent of squirrel overwhelmed Aoki. He slunk along the ground, making sure to keep downwind of the squirrel. He peered over a bush, and saw the small creature. He was just about to pounce, when Ayaka called, "Hey, Aoki, come look at this!" The squirrel dashed up a tree. "Ayaka!" he growled. "That was the only thing I've found all day, and hunting is going to get harder now that frost-moon is almost here." "I found a herd of deer. There's an old one that keeps getting left behind by the herd." she said. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright by me, I enjoy the company. Kodak's just too full of himself. You can stay, I have no care, as long as those mangy dogs stay out of my territory." she meowed. Hayel peeped his head out, his eyes wide on his cute, pup face.Owl 02:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine dipped her head ever so slightly. "Thank you. I wander around a lot, and I have yet to find a permanent home. This just seems like really nice territory." Atlas nodded. "That's why I settled here." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 19:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, it is rather nice," Atlas murmured, sniffing the air a bit. "Kafara's near.. Hayel, why don't you go find him?" the speckled she-wolf said to the pup, who straightened up and raced off into the territory. "Kafara?" Elaine said, stiffening. "Yes, my mate... He's always near, I'm guessing he just finished hunting. I must bid you good-bye." she turned, vanishing into the forest again. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:21, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine watched as Atlas slipped off into the forest. An unknown feeling nestled in the bottom of her stomach, and Elaine squirmed. What is this I'm feeling? she wondered. Am I actually... lonely? Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 05:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bear scented the air. Rabbit and... a loner! he thought angrily. He followed the scent tail, and found a ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes stalking a mouse. "What are you doing on my territory?" he hissed. The she-cat whipped around. "S-sorry," she stammered. "I didn't realize I'd crossed into your territory." Bear relaxed, realizing she's not a threat. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment. "Sierra," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 08:47, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What brought you here to this territory?" the strange cat asked. Sierra looked away, backing up slightly. "I-I just came here..." She trailed off, glancing up at him worriedly. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great Stars, Sierra!" a massive, muscular tom padded up behind her. He was bigger than Bear, and his long fur wasn't bristling at all. Sierra looked at the cat who had helped her through the territory. She hadn't learnt his name. "Bear, she isn't any trouble." the two toms looked at each other, a twinge of familiarty in each cat's eyes. Sierra nodded. "Thank you," she meowed. "Alex," Bear meowed, the tension rising. "''Running Bear." Alex, the tom, said back. His voice was cool, calm but icy and dangerous. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I should go. Vine will wonder where I've gone," he meowed, turning to leave. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 07:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twilight was walking through the forest when she heard voices. Peering from behind a tree, she saw three cats; two were facing each other, and the other one, a she-cat, was crouching off to the side, looking nervous. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alex gave a short snort of amusement. "You were never one to be ordered around by a.. What did you call them? 'Weak cats who can't fend for themselves'? Yes. She was a Clan cat." he said, a tone of taunting in his voice. Bear turned around, glaring. "Leave Vine out of this," he growled. Alex purred satisfactorily. "Oh, I always did know how to twist your tail," he meowed. Sierra watched Alex, her eyes curious. He was shady, mysterious and smart, not to mention handsome. "I said leave her out of this." Bear hissed again. Alex sat down, wrapping his bushy tail over his paws neatly. "And if I don't?" Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sierra cringed. It looked like this Bear cat was ready for a fight, but Alex seemed very calm. Sierra doubted that he would lose if he and Bear got into a fight, though. As she watched Bear and the handsome cat, Alex, confront each other, she heard a rustling behind her. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Just leave, Alex," Bear hissed. "I don't want to fight." Just before Alex was about to say something, Vine padded into the clearing. "What's going on?" she asked. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 03:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twilight saw a pale gray tabby she-cat enter the clearing. I think I'll go and introduce myself to that ginger tabby. Hopefully she'll be friendly to me...' She slunk into the clearing and crouched by the ginger she-cat, Sierra. She jumped at the sound of Twilight's whisper. "Hi, I'm Twilight. Do you know what's going on here?" Sierra glanced warily at the newcomer. "Those two t-toms, Alex and B-Bear, are arguing, and-and then that other cat j-just came in," she stuttered quietly. Twilight could already tell that this cat was very shy. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 20:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- vine flicked her tail in annoyance, waiting impatiently for Bear to answer her. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 00:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nothing." he said curtly. Alex sniffed. "This is getting too social for my tastes," he murmured smoothly. Bear hissed as Alex started padding away. "Mouse-heart!" Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bear relaxed as Alex left their territory. "Come on. Let's get back to the nest," he meowed. "You shouldn't be this far away from it," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 03:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sierra slipped away to pad after Alex, and Twilight was left crouching in the evening light. ''Might as well follow them. They could be living somewhere safe, she thought, and quietly sniffed out their scent trail. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 04:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine," Vine meowed. "I know what I'm doing, especially since I was a medicine cat apprentice for a while," --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sierra and Alex settled down for the night, and Twillight made a nest off to the side. ''I wonder if they know I'm here, and if they even care. ''Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 00:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdon was about to pounce on a snow hare, when Luna came yowling, "Snowdon! Snowdon!" The hare raced away, and Snowdon whipped around to face Luna. "Great Lupus, Luna! You made me loose that snow hare!" Luna looked down at her paws. "Sorry, Snowdon, but me and Rebel found a herd of deer!" -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine sniffed through the woods, hunting for prey, when she heard voices. She peeked out from behind a tree and saw two wolves standing and talking. ''Wolves! ''Elaine thought excitedly. She noticed one particular thing about one of the other wolves: he had a missing tail. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Deer?" Snowdon was surprised, as a herd of deer hadn't passed through the area in a long time. "Follow me," Luna said, padding away. "Wait," he said before he was about to follow her. "What is it, Snowdon?" "I smell, another wolf..." -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 07:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Another wolf?" Luna asked, her fur starting to bristle. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 22:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine boldly stepped out. "Hi, I'm Elaine," she told the two wolves. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowdon relaxed, thinking that maybe she wanted to join the pack. "I'm Snowdon, and this is Luna," -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Though Snowdon relaxed, Luna's fur still bristled. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 06:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine dipped her head to each of them. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Duke. Let's scout around here and see what we can pick up," Alleroe grunted. Duke nodded, his tail wagging. Skeeter sniffed. "Don't catch a cough, you two," she barked softly. Alleroe nodded. "Yes, Skeeter. Let's go," he lead Duke out into the forest. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 00:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "This is our territory," Snowdon said. "There's scent markers everywhere," Luna added. "Sorry, I didn't I smell them," Elaine said. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 00:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you don't mind ''me asking, what are you doing here?" Snowdon asked her, not unkindly. "I travel from place to place, and I came upon this part of territory. I thought I'd explore it," Elaine explained. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you want, you can join the pack. We often travel, too. We're looking for a good place to call our own. Our pack is mostly made up of wolves who were chased away because they have a deformity, like my missing tail..." --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 04:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Should I join them? It would be the end of my solitary life, and I would finally be with my own kind. But, I've lived on my own for so long. I've only relied on myself. Should I, or shouldn't I? Elaine battled with herself silently. Finally she lifted her head and set her tail high. "I'd like to join the pack." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great," Snowdon said. "You'll be a great addition to the pack. We're not very big yet, it's only me, Luna, Rebel, and now you," --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 05:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine looked around, and then asked, "Who's Rebel?" She hid her deformed paw behind her good one, an action she did when she was feeling strong emotions; in this case, embarrassment. Snowdon's eyes gleamed warmly. "He's another wolf in the pack; you'll probably meet him soon." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "In fact, he'll probably be your trainer (is that okay with you, or do you want Snowdon?). Come on. We'll show you the camp," Snowdon said. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 00:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Rebel can be Elaine's trainer.) Elaine followed Snowdon to a grassy clearing. "You can make a nest for yourself here," Snowdon told her, patting a patch of ground with a couple of nests on it. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 00:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Who is this?" Rebel asked, coming towards the three wolves. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 00:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Elaine," Elaine introduced herself. "She's joined the pack. Would you train her in our ways?" Snowdon asked him. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Of course," Rebel said. "Great. Then it's official. You're her trainer." Rebel turned to Elaine. "I guess I can start with showing you the territory. I'll tell you about Great Lupus and the Star Wolves along the way," --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 22:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alpha!" Soot called, landing on a branch next to his hollow. "It's the middle of the day, Soot!" Alpha said, blinking open his eyes. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 22:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Phillip flew through the forest next to Eda. "Where are we going to rest for the night?" he asked. Eda swiveled her head all around. "I dunno. We'll find someplace, don't worry." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry, Alpha, but Nyra and the others are leaving and they wanted to say bye." Alpha got to his talons. "Why would they leave in the middle of the day?" he grumbled. (Later) By the time Alpha got back to his hollow, it was already nighttime. "Tyto!" he called. "Yeah, Da?" he asked. "It's time for your first flying lesson," ---- "Here's a good hollow," Eda remarked, fluttering down into a medium-sized hollow. "I'll get some moss, rabbit's ear if I can find it," Phillip offered. Eda nodded. "Thanks." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 00:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on," Rebel called to his new apprentice. "Coming!" she called. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 01:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you know how to fight and defend yourself?" Rebel asked Elaine. "Yes," she replied. ''Where is he going with this...? "Okay then. Attack me," he ordered. Elaine leaped towards him, but he just sidestepped and left her in the dust. "It's clear that I've got to teach you a few things," he commented. Elaine grimaced. "Okay." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 20:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What move should I teach you first?" he asked himself. "The back rake," he finally decided. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 01:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Elaine crouched down. "So, how do I do it?" Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 19:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, he's certainly got the wing span," Seyaii remarked, watching as Alpha showed Tyto how to expand his wings to catch the air. Titan shrugged. "It's all for not if he can't fly fast enough." he hooted. ~~ "No Hayel, you'll hurt yourself.. Do it like this," Kafara crouched down, then did a complicated looking move. Hayel tilted his head, and barked "Well.. I don't think I can do that, Kafara..." Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 20:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Like this." Rebel then proceeded to creep up in front of her, and then leap and swipe a paw over her back. Elaine instinctively ducked, and Rebel landed behind her. "I'll teach you what to do if a wolf ducks when you swipe at them," he told her. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah! Great Sky Wolves, that's the second bit I've missed today!" Ryder growled, and swung her red-brown head around, trying to pick up another scent. A dark wolf padded out of the shadows. "This is my pack's territory," the wolf growled. Ryder's neck fur bristled, and she stood with her back legs close together, hoping that the other wolf wouldn't see her weak back leg. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowdon relaxed, noticing her back leg. ''Great Lupus, I found another wolf who'd be a good edition to the pack! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!'']] 05:48, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives